Wesele Figara/Akt II
SCENA I Buduar Hrabiny. Na prawo drzwi wejściowe, na lewo garderoba. Z tyłu drzwi do pokoju Zuzanny, '' z boku okno.'' Hrabina sama; później Zuzanna, a potem Figaro. Nr 11 – Cavatina Porgi, amor Hrabina Błagam, miłości, daj mi wytchnienie W mych smutkach, moich westchnieniach. Zwróć mi mojego najdroższego Albo pozwól mi umrzeć. Błagam, miłości, daj mi wytchnienie, itd. (Zuzanna wchodzi) SCENA II Recytatyw Hrabina Wejdź, droga Zuzanno i skończ swoją opowieść! Zuzanna Już prawie skończona. Hrabina Więc próbował cię uwieść? Zuzanna Och, pan Hrabia nie marnuje komplementów na dziewczęta mojego stanu. Dla niego to była jedynie kwestia ceny. Hrabina Ach, ten okrutnik już mnie nie kocha! Zuzanna Więc dlaczego jest taki zazdrosny o panią? Hrabina Jest podobny do wszystkich dzisiejszych mężów! Z zasady niewierny, z natury zmienny, a tylko przez dumę zazdrosny. Ale jeśli Figaro cię kocha, z pewnością może... Figaro (wchodzi śpiewając) La, la la la, la la la, la la la. La, la la la, la la la, la. Zuzanna Oto on. Wejdź, mój drogi, pani się niecierpliwi... Figaro (z radosną obojętnością) Nie powinnyście tak się tym przejmować. Bo do czego to wszystko się sprowadza? Panu Hrabiemu spodobała się moja narzeczona, więc chce potajemnie skorzystać ze swojego prawa feudała. To nie tylko możliwe, ale wręcz naturalne. Hrabina Możliwe? Zuzanna Naturalne? Figaro Jak najbardziej naturalne, a jeśli Zuzanna zechce, jak najbardziej możliwe. Zuzanna Skończ wreszcie. Figaro Już skończyłem. Teraz on postanowił mianować mnie kurierem, a Zuzannę tajnym radcą ambasady. A ponieważ ona uparcie odrzuca ten oferowany jej tytuł honorowy, on grozi, że weźmie stronę Marceliny. Teraz wiecie już wszystko. Zuzanna I ty masz odwagę żartować z takich poważnych rzeczy? Figaro Nie jesteś zadowolona, że traktuję to tak lekko? Teraz posłuchajcie mojego planu: przez Basilia prześlę mu liścik ostrzegający o schadzce, na którą pani umówiła się z kochankiem podczas balu... Hrabina Wielkie nieba! Co słyszę? Przecież on jest taki zazdrosny! Figaro Tym lepiej, łatwiej go zmylimy, oszukamy, zaplączemy i pomieszamy mu szyki, napełnimy podejrzeniami, żeby zrozumiał, że te nowomodne sztuczki, których próbuje na mnie mogą zostać zastosowane także wobec niego. Straci czas na pogoń za cieniem i nagle, nim zdoła nam przeszkodzić, nadejdzie godzina naszego ślubu (do Zuzanny, wskazując na Hrabinę) ''i w jej obecności on nie ośmieli się zapobiec złożeniu przez nas przysięgi. '''Zuzanna' To prawda, ale zamiast niego przeszkodzi nam Marcelina. Figaro (do Zuzanny) Czekaj! Przekażesz Hrabiemu, żeby pod wieczór czekał na ciebie w ogrodzie. Małego Cherubina, któremu poradziłem jeszcze nie wyjeżdżać, przebierzemy za kobietę i wyślemy zamiast ciebie. Jaśnie Pana, złapanego na gorącym uczynku przez panią da się skłonić do zrobienia co zechcemy. Hrabina (do Zuzanny) Co o tym myślisz? Zuzanna Niezły pomysł. Hrabina W naszej sytuacji... Zuzanna Jeśli uda się go przekonać... Starczy nam czasu? Figaro Hrabia jest na łowach i nie wróci przez jakąś godzinę. (wychodząc) ''Pójdę i przyślę zaraz Cherubina. Wam pozostawię przebranie go. '''Hrabina' I co wtedy? Figaro A wtedy? Jeśli chcesz zatańczyć, Mój panie Hrabio, Na mojej gitarze Zagram melodię. (wychodzi) SCENA III Hrabina i Zuzanna, później Cherubin Recytatyw Hrabina Jakże mnie boli, Zuzanno, myśl, że ten młodzieniaszek posłyszał niemądre słowa Hrabiego! Ach, nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz! Ale dlaczego nie przyszedł od razu do mnie? Gdzie jest ta jego piosenka? Zuzanna Tutaj. Tak, niech nam ją zaśpiewa. Cisza, ktoś nadchodzi. To on. Naprzód marsz, panie oficerze. (wchodzi Cherubin) Cherubin Ach, nie nazywajcie mnie tą okropną nazwą. To mi przypomina, że muszę opuścić taką dobrą, słodką matkę chrzestną. Zuzanna I taką piękną! Cherubin (wzdycha) Ach, tak, oczywiście. Zuzanna (przedrzeźniając go) Ach, tak, oczywiście. (na stronie) Mały hipokryta! (głośno) Prędko, zaśpiewaj pani tą piosenkę, którą dałeś mi dziś rano. Hrabina (rozwijając ją) Kto to napisał? Zuzanna (wskazując na Cherubina) Proszę spojrzeć, rumieni się jak pensjonarka. Hrabina Weź moją gitarę i akompaniuj mu. Cherubin Cały drżę. Ale jeśli pani nalega... Zuzanna Tak, nalega, i ja też. Dość gadania. (Zuzanna gra refren na gitarze) Nr 12 – Arietta Voi che sapete Cherubin Wy, które wiecie Czym jest miłość, Panie, powiedzcie, Czy to ona jest w moim sercu. Opiszę wam, To co jest dla mnie tak nowe, Że tego nie rozumiem. Czuję afekt, Wielkie pragnienie, Które raz jest rozkoszne A raz rozpaczliwe. Chwyta mnie mróz, A potem płonę. Chwilę później Znów zamarzam. Szukam ukojenia, Którego nie ma we mnie. Nie wiem gdzie je znaleźć, Nie wiem czym będzie. Wzdycham i jęczę Wbrew mej woli, Trzęsę się i drżę Nie wiem dlaczego. Nie znajduję spokoju We dnie ani w nocy, Jednak rozkoszuję się Swoim cierpieniem. Wy, które wiecie Czym jest miłość, Panie, powiedzcie, Czy to ona jest w moim sercu. Recytatyw Hrabina Brawo, piękny głos! Nie wiedziałam, że tak dobrze śpiewasz. Zuzanna Och, szczerze mówiąc on jest dobry we wszystkim. Prędko, podejdź do nas, piękny żołnierzu. Figaro już ci powiedział... Cherubin Wszystko mi wyjaśnił. Zuzanna Niech sprawdzę. (Przymierza Cherubina do siebie.) ''Będzie idealnie. Jesteśmy tego samego wzrostu... Zdejmijmy surdut. ''(Zdejmuje mu surdut.) Hrabina (do Zuzanny) Co robisz? Zuzanna Nie ma się czego bać. Hrabina A jeśli ktoś wejdzie? Zuzanna Niech wchodzi. Czy robimy coś złego? Zamknę drzwi. (Zamyka drzwi.) ''Ale co zrobimy z jego włosami? '''Hrabina' Weź mój czepek z garderoby. Prędko! (Zuzanna idzie do garderoby po czepek. Cherubin podchodzi do Hrabiny i pokazuje jej swój patent, który ma w kieszeni na piersi. Hrabina bierze go i rozwija. Zauważa, że nie ma pieczęci.) Co to za dokument? Cherubin Mój patent oficerski. Hrabina Nie tracili czasu. Cherubin Właśnie dostałem go od Basilia. Hrabina W pośpiechu zapomniał o pieczęci. (Zwraca mu go.) Zuzanna (powracając z czepkiem) Pieczęci na czym? Hrabina Na patencie. Zuzanna Patrzcie! Co za niestaranność! Oto czepek. Hrabina (do Zuzanny) Pospiesz się. Już dobrze. Będzie z nami krucho jeśli Hrabia wejdzie. Nr 13 – Aria Venite, inginocchiatevi Zuzanna (Ujmuje Cherubina i każe mu uklęknąć przed sobą, niedaleko od Hrabiny, która usiadła.) Chodź, uklęknij I nie ruszaj się. (Czesze mu włosy po jednej stronie, potem ujmuje go za podbródek i obraca mu głowę.) Spokojnie, spokojnie, teraz obróć głowę, Brawo, bardzo ładnie, Teraz obróć się w moim kierunku. (Podczas gdy Zuzanna go czesze, Cherubin czule spogląda na Hrabinę.) Hej! Patrz mi w oczy, Prościutko na mnie, Tak jakby Pani tu nie było. (Dalej go czesze, a potem podaje mu czepek.) Nie ruszaj się, Teraz obróć głowę, Patrz na mnie! Dobrze. Kołnierzyk wyżej, Spuść oczy, Złóż rączki. Kiedy wstaniesz Popatrzymy jak chodzisz. (cicho do Hrabiny) Proszę spojrzeć na tego łobuziaka, Jaki jest śliczny! Jakie sprytne spojrzenie, Jaki urok, jaka figura! Jeśli kobiety się w nim zakochują, To nie mogę się im dziwić. Recytatyw Hrabina Co za absurd! Zuzanna Sama jestem zazdrosna o jego urodę! (Ujmuje Cherubina za brodę.) ''Hej, zbytniku, kto ci pozwolił być takim ślicznym? '''Hrabina' Dość tych głupstw. Podwiń mu rękawy powyżej łokci, żeby łatwiej było założyć sukienkę. Zuzanna (wykonując instrukcje) Gotowe! Hrabina Jeszcze wyżej, tak. (Odkrywa wstążkę, którą zawiązał sobie na ręce.) Co to za wstążka? Zuzanna To ta, którą mi ukradł. Hrabina (Odwiązuje wstążkę.) A skąd wzięła się na niej krew? Cherubin (poruszony) Ta krew... Nie wiem jak, ale niedawno przewróciłem się, uderzyłem o kamień... Skaleczyłem w rękę i zabandażowałem tą wstążką. Zuzanna Spójrzmy, to nic wielkiego. Niech to! Ma rękę bielszą niż moja! Jak dziewczyna... Hrabina Ciągle się wygłupiasz? Idź do garderoby i przynieś kawałek plastra z mojego biurka. (Zuzanna wychodzi.) ''A co do tej wstążki... ''(Patrzy na wstążkę. Cherubin obserwuje ją z klęczek.) ''Szczerze mówiąc ze względu na jej kolor nie chcę jej oddawać. '''Zuzanna' (Wraca, daje Hrabinie plaster i nożyczki.) ''Proszę. Czym zabandażujemy mu rękę? '''Hrabina' Przynieś inną wstążkę i moją suknię. (Zuzanna wychodzi przez drzwi z tyłu i zabiera za sobą surdut Cherubina.) Cherubin Och, ta wyleczyłaby mnie szybciej! Hrabina Dlaczego? Ta jest lepsza. Cherubin Kiedy wstążka... była we włosach... albo dotykała skóry... kogoś... Hrabina (przerywając mu) ... obcego, to leczy rany, zgadza się? Pierwsze słyszę o takiej mocy! Cherubin Pani sobie ze mnie kpi i to w dzień mojego wyjazdu. Hrabina Biedactwo! Co za pech! Cherubin Och, ja nieszczęsny! Hrabina (zaniepokojona i wzruszona) A teraz płacze... Cherubin O nieba! Dlaczego nie pozwolicie mi umrzeć! Może w ostatniej chwili mojego życia... Te usta mogłyby się ośmielić... Hrabina Zachowuj się rozsądnie, co to za głupstwa? (Wyciera oczy chusteczką. Ktoś puka do drzwi.) ''Kto puka? SCENA IV ''Hrabina i Cherubin, Hrabia za drzwiami. Hrabia (niewidoczny) Dlaczego jest zamknięte? Hrabina (wstając) To mój mąż! O Boże! Jestem zgubiona. (do Cherubina) ''Jesteś tu bez surduta! W jego stanie... otrzymał ten liścik i jest potwornie zazdrosny... '''Hrabia' (głośniej) Dlaczego nie otwierasz? Hrabina Jestem sama... ach tak... zupełnie sama... Hrabia Więc z kim rozmawiałaś? Hrabina Z tobą... oczywiście, tylko z tobą. Cherubin Po tym wszystkim co się stało... jego wściekłości... nie mam wyboru... (Wchodzi do garderoby i zamyka drzwi.) Hrabina Ach! Niech mnie chronią niebiosa w tym niebezpieczeństwie!'' (Zabiera klucz z drzwi do garderoby i biegnie otworzyć Hrabiemu.)'' SCENA V Hrabia To coś nowego! Nigdy wcześniej nie zamykałaś się w pokoju! Hrabina Prawda, ale... przymierzałam... Hrabia Słucham, przymierzałaś... Hrabina Różne suknie. Była ze mną Zuzanna, ale poszła do swojego pokoju. Hrabia (przyglądając się jej uważnie) Tak czy inaczej wydajesz się zdenerwowana. Spójrz na ten liścik. Hrabina (na stronie) Boże! To ten liścik, który Figaro do niego napisał. (Cherubin przewraca stolik i krzesło w garderobie, robiąc spory hałas.) Hrabia Co to za rumor? Coś się przewróciło w twojej garderobie. Hrabina Nic nie słyszałam. Hrabia Chyba umysł muszą zajmować ci jakieś bardzo ważne sprawy. Hrabina Jakie sprawy? Hrabia Ktoś tam jest. Hrabina Któż mógłby to być? Hrabia To ja ciebie się pytam. Ja dopiero co wszedłem. Hrabina Ach tak, Zuzanna... oczywiście... Hrabia Mówiłaś, że poszła do swojego pokoju! Hrabina Do swojego pokoju albo tam, nie zwróciłam uwagi. Hrabia Zuzanna! To dlaczego tak się denerwujesz? Hrabina (zmuszając się do niefrasobliwego uśmiechu) Przez własną służącą? Hrabia Nie wiem przez kogo, ale widzę, że jesteś zdenerwowana. Hrabina Ach, ty się przejmujesz tą służącą znacznie bardziej niż ja. Hrabia Prawda, prawda! I sprawdzimy dlaczego. SCENA VI Hrabina i Hrabia, Zuzanna z drugiej strony. (Zuzanna wchodzi przez drzwi, którymi wyszła i zatrzymuje się widząc Hrabiego, który mówi do drzwi garderoby.) Nr 14 – Tercet Susanna, or via, sortite Hrabia Zuzanno, wyjdź, Każę ci wyjść! Hrabina (niespokojna, do Hrabiego) Przestań, posłuchaj, Ona nie może wyjść. Zuzanna (na stronie) O co ta kłótnia? Gdzie się podział paź? Hrabia Kto ośmieli się zakazać? Kto? Hrabina Zakazuje tego przyzwoitość. Ona przymierza Suknię ślubną. Hrabia (na stronie) Wszystko zupełnie jasne: Ma tam kochanka. Hrabina To straszna sytuacja, Kto wie co się teraz stanie, itd. Zuzanna Już zaczynam rozumieć. Zobaczmy, co się teraz stanie, itd. Hrabia Przynajmniej coś powiedz, Zuzanno, jeśli tam jesteś. Hrabina Nie, nie odpowiadaj mu. (do drzwi) Rozkazuję ci być cicho. Zuzanna (na stronie, chowając się w alkowie) Niebiosa! Nieszczęście, Skandal, katastrofa, Oto co się stanie! Hrabia i Hrabina Ostrożnie, mój drogi/moja droga, Skandalu, katastrofy Trzeba starać się uniknąć. Recytatyw Hrabia Więc nie otworzysz? Hrabina Dlaczego miałabym otwierać przed tobą moje pokoje? Hrabia Dobrze, nie kłopocz się, otworzymy bez klucza. Hej, służący! Hrabina Słucham? Ośmielisz się narażać honor damy? Hrabia Masz rację, ja się mylę. Bez hałasu i skandalu wśród służby sam sobie poradzę. Chwileczkę. Jednak, żeby zupełnie rozproszyć swoje wątpliwości, też zamknę drzwi. (Zamyka drzwi wiodące do pokoi panien służących.) Hrabina (na stronie) Co za nierozsądek. Hrabia A teraz zechcesz udać się ze mną. (udając wesołość) ''Służę pani ramieniem, chodźmy! '''Hrabina' (drżąc) Chodźmy. Hrabia (głośno, wskazując na garderobę) Zuzanna może zaczekać aż wrócimy. (Wychodzą.) SCENA VII Nr 15 – Duettino Aprite, presto, aprite Zuzanna (wychodząc szybko z alkowy i podchodząc do drzwi garderoby) Otwórz, prędko, otwórz, Otwórz, to Zuzanna, Wyjdź, szybko wyjdź, Uciekaj stąd. Cherubin (wchodząc zmieszany i przerażony) Oj, co za straszna scena! Co za okropność! (Idą najpierw do pierwszych drzwi, potem do drugich i odkrywają, że oba są zamknięte.) Zuzanna Tutaj... tam... Zuzanna i Cherubin Drzwi są zamknięte, Co to będzie? Cherubin Muszę zachować przytomność umysłu. Zuzanna On cię zabije jeśli cię tu znajdzie. Cherubin (stając przy oknie wychodzącym na ogród) Wyjrzyjmy tutaj. Wychodzi na ogród. (Zamierza skoczyć. Zuzanna go odciąga.) Zuzanna (Też wygląda przez okno, a potem się cofa.) Stój, Cherubinie, Stój, na miłość boską! Cherubin Nie mogę tu zostać. On mnie zabije jeśli mnie tu znajdzie. Zuzanna (wciąż go powstrzymując) Za wysoko, żeby skoczyć. Stój, na miłość boską! Cherubin (Wyrywa się Zuzannie.) Puść mnie, puść! Zamiast ją skrzywdzić Wolę skoczyć prosto w ogień! Przekaż jej mój uścisk! Żegnaj! Niech się stanie! (Wyskakuje przez okno) Zuzanna On się zabije, o Boże! Stój, na miłość boską! (Wydaje głośny okrzyk, siada na chwilę, a potem podchodzi do okna.) Recytatyw Zuzanna Patrzcie jak to diablę szybko biega! Jest już milę stąd. Ale nie traćmy czasu. Wślizgnę się do garderoby, a kiedy nadejdzie gnębiciel, będę gotowa. (Wchodzi do garderoby i zamyka drzwi.) SCENA VIII Hrabina i Hrabia (Hrabia i Hrabina wracają, ten pierwszy trzyma młotek i obcęgi. Po wejściu sprawdza wszystkie drzwi itp.) Hrabia Wszystko jest tak jak zostawiłem. Czy teraz zechcesz otworzyć drzwi, (przymierza się do wyważenia drzwi) ''czy sam będę musiał... '''Hrabina' Ach! Stój, posłuchaj mnie przez chwilę. (Hrabia rzuca młotek i obcęgi na krzesło.) ''Czy naprawdę wierzysz, że jestem zdolna zapomnieć o swoich obowiązkach? '''Hrabia' Jak sobie życzysz, ale zamierzam sprawdzić kto jest w garderobie. Hrabina (zalękniona i drżąca) Tak, zobaczysz, ale wysłuchaj mnie spokojnie. Hrabia (nagle rozzłoszczony) Więc to jednak nie Zuzanna? Hrabina (jak wyżej) Nie, ale to ktoś kogo nie możesz podejrzewać poważnie. Przygotowywaliśmy... niewinne urozmaicenie tego wieczoru... i przysięgam, że mój honor... twoje dobre imię... Hrabia (coraz bardziej rozzłoszczony) Więc kto to jest? Mów... zabiję go. Hrabina Posłuchaj... ach, nie mam odwagi! Hrabia Mów! Hrabina To chłopiec... Hrabia (jak wyżej) Chłopiec? Hrabina Tak... Cherubin... Hrabia (na stronie) Chyba jest mi przeznaczonym znajdować wszędzie tego pazia! (do Hrabiny) ''Co to znaczy? On jeszcze nie wyjechał? Łotry! Oto uzasadnienie moich podejrzeń, oto niegodziwość, spisek, o którym ostrzegał mnie list. ''Nr 16 – Finał Esci omai, garzon malnato Hrabia (u drzwi garderoby, wściekły) Wychodź, nędzniku! Łotrzyku, lepiej się pospiesz! Hrabina Ach, panie, twój gniew (odciąga Hrabiego) Sprawia, że drżę o niego. Hrabia Jeszcze śmiesz mi się sprzeciwiać? Hrabina Nie, słuchaj. Hrabia Mów prędko! Hrabina (drżąc ze strachu) Klnę się na niebiosa, że wszelkie podejrzenia... I stan, w jakim go znajdziesz, Z rozpiętym kołnierzem, obnażoną piersią... Hrabia Rozpięty kołnierz! Obnażona pierś! Mów dalej! Hrabina Chciałam przebrać go w dziewczęce ubranie... Hrabia Ach! Rozumiem, niegodziwa niewiasto! Zaraz się zemszczę. Hrabina (z mocą) Twoja furia jest dla mnie zniewagą. Obrażasz mnie wątpiąc we mnie. Hrabia Ach! Rozumiem, niegodziwa niewiasto! Zaraz się zemszczę. (Zbliża się do garderoby, potem odwraca.) Hrabia Daj mi klucz! Hrabina On jest niewinny... Hrabia Daj mi klucz! Hrabina On jest niewinny. Wiesz o tym... (podaje Hrabiemu klucz) Hrabia Nic nie wiem! Zejdź mi z oczu, Jesteś niewierna i bezbożna I chcesz sprowadzić na mnie niesławę! Hrabina Pójdę... tak.. ale... Hrabia Nie słucham. Hrabina ale... Hrabia Nie słucham. Hrabina (dając mu klucz) ... jestem niewinna! Hrabia Czytam w twojej twarzy! Umrze, umrze i więcej nie będzie Źródłem mojego utrapienia. Hrabina Ach! Ślepa zazdrości, Jakie szaleństwo niesiesz! (Hrabia wydobywa szpadę i otwiera drzwi garderoby. Wychodzi Zuzanna.) SCENA IX Zuzanna, Hrabina, później Hrabia Hrabia Zuzanna! Hrabina Zuzanna! Zuzanna Panie, dlaczego zamarłeś? Weź się w garść, Zabij pazia, Którego to pazia niecnotę Masz przed sobą. Hrabia (Co za zaskoczenie! Kręci mi się w głowie.) Hrabina (Co za historia, Tu jest Zuzanna.) Zuzanna (Są zdezorientowani, Nie wiedzą co się dzieje.) Hrabia Jesteś sama? Zuzanna Sprawdźcie czy ktoś tu się nie kryje. Hrabia Sprawdźmy czy ktoś tu się nie kryje. Hrabina Zuzanno, ledwo żyję... Nie mogę złapać tchu. Zuzanna (wesoło, pokazując Hrabinie okno, przez które wyskoczył Cherubin) Niech się pani cieszy, Bo on jest zdrów i cały. Hrabia (wychodząc zmieszany z garderoby) Jakiż błąd popełniłem! Nie mogę uwierzyć. Obraziłem cię, Proszę o wybaczenie, Chociaż takie żarty Są zbyt okrutne. Hrabina i Zuzanna (Hrabina trzyma chusteczkę przy twarzy żeby ukryć zmieszanie.) Pańskie szaleństwo Nie zasługuje na litość. Hrabia Kocham cię! Hrabina (stopniowo dochodząc do siebie) Nie mów tego! Hrabia Przysięgam! Hrabina (z mocą i gniewem) Łżesz! Jestem podła, niewierna, Wciąż cię oszukuję. Hrabia Pomóż mi, Zuzanno, Ukoić jej gniew. Zuzanna Taka kara spotyka Nadmiernie podejrzliwych. Hrabina (z wyrzutem) Więc wierna Kochająca dusza Otrzymuje w zamian Takie podziękowanie? Hrabia Pomóż mi, Zuzanno, Ukoić jej gniew. Zuzanna (prosząc) Pani! Hrabia (prosząc) Rozyno! Hrabina (do Hrabiego) Okrutniku! Jestem nikim więcej Jak nieszczęsną ofiarą Twojego zaniedbania, Którą uwielbiasz Doprowadzać do rozpaczy. Hrabia i Zuzanna Zmieszany i skruszony, Zostałem/został już wystarczająco ukarany, Miej litość. Hrabina Okrutniku, okrutniku! Znieść takich krzywd Nie może moje serce. Hrabia Ale paź zamknięty? Hrabina Wystawiłam cię na próbę. Hrabia A ten płacz i drżenie? Hrabina Drażniłam się z tobą. Hrabia A ten okropny liścik? Hrabina i Zuzanna Jest od Figara, Przesłał go przez Basilia... Hrabia A, zdrajcy... chciałbym... Hrabina i Zuzanna Nie zasługuje na przebaczenie Ten, który sam nie umie przebaczać. Hrabia (czule) Dobrze, skoro tak chcecie, Zawrzyjmy pokój. Rozyno, nie gniewaj się Już na mnie. Hrabina Ach, jakże, Zuzanno, Miękkie jest moje serce! W gniew kobiety Kto teraz uwierzy? Zuzanna Przekona się pani, Że z mężczyznami, Zawsze i wszędzie Jest tak samo. Hrabia (czule) Spójrz na mnie! Hrabina Niewdzięczny! Hrabia Spójrz na mnie, Myliłem się i przepraszam. (Raz po raz całuje dłoń Hrabiny) Hrabina, Zuzanna i Hrabia Od tej chwili To serce spróbuje Lepiej mnie/ją/cię rozumieć. SCENA X Figaro Moi państwo, na zewnątrz Już czekają muzykanci, Posłuchajcie trąbek I piszczących fujarek. Gdy śpiewają i tańczą Wasi poddani, Pospieszmy, pobieżmy Odprawić nasze gody. (Ujmuje Zuzannę pod rękę i zamierza wyjść. Hrabia go powstrzymuje.) Hrabia Spokojnie, nie tak szybko... Figaro Ludzie czekają na mnie. Hrabia Spokojnie, nie tak szybko, Musisz rozwiać moje wątpliwości Zanim odejdziesz. Hrabina, Figaro i Zuzanna (na stronie) Niełatwa sytuacja, Nie wiadomo jak to się skończy, itd. Hrabia (na stronie) Sprytnie me karty Rozegrać muszę, itd. Hrabia (Pokazuje Figaro liścik, który otrzymał od don Basilia. Figaro udaje, że go czyta.) Poznajesz, panie Figaro, Ten liścik? Figaro Nie poznaję! Zuzanna (do Figara) Nie poznajesz? Figaro Nie! Hrabina (do Figara) Nie poznajesz? Figaro Nie! Hrabia (do Figara) Nie poznajesz? Figaro Nie! Hrabia, Hrabina i Zuzanna Nie poznajesz? Figaro Nie, nie, nie! Zuzanna Nie dałeś go don Basiliowi? Hrabina Żeby go przekazał... Hrabia Rozumiesz? Figaro O rany, rany! Zuzanna I nie pamiętasz, że mały bawidamek... Hrabia Dziś wieczór w ogrodzie... Hrabia Już rozumiesz... Figaro Nic podobnego. Hrabia Na próżno kluczysz i szukasz wymówek, Twoja gęba już cię zdradziła. Widzę, że kłamiesz. Figaro (do Hrabiego) Kłamie moja gęba, nie ja! Hrabina i Zuzanna (do Figara) Niepotrzebnie się wysilasz. Już zdradziłyśmy tajemnicę I sprawa zakończona. Hrabia Co odpowiesz? Figaro Nic, nic! Hrabia Więc przyznajesz? Figaro Nie przyznaję! Hrabina i Zuzanna (do Figara) Zamilcz, tępy głupcze, Komedia skończona. Figaro Żeby zakończyła się szczęśliwie Zgodnie z teatralnym zwyczajem, (ujmuje Zuzannę pod rękę.) Musi zwieńczyć ją Uroczystość weselna. Zuzanna, Figaro i Hrabina (do Hrabiego) Panie, nie stój na przeszkodzie Spełnienia ich/naszych pragnień. Hrabia (na stronie) Marcelino, Marcelino, Dlaczego się spóźniasz? SCENA XI Hrabina, Hrabia, Zuzanna, Figaro i Antonio (Wchodzi ogrodnik Antonio, nieco pijany, niosąc donicę z połamanymi goździkami.) Antonio (wściekły) Ach, panie... panie... Hrabia (z niepokojem) Co się stało? Antonio Co za bezczelność! Kto to zrobił? Kto to był? Hrabia, Hrabina, Figaro i Zuzanna (z niepokojem) Co mówisz, o co chodzi, co się stało? Antonio Posłuchajcie! Hrabia, Hrabina, Figaro i Zuzanna Mów szybciej! Antonio Z balkonu wychodzącego na ogród Widziałem już wyrzucane najróżniejsze rzeczy, Ale przed chwilą stało się coś gorszego, Bo mój panie, zobaczyłem wyrzuconego człowieka. Hrabia (żywo) Z balkonu? Antonio (pokazując rozbitą donicę) Proszę spojrzeć na te goździki! Hrabia Do ogrodu? Antonio Tak! Zuzanna i Hrabina (cicho do Figara) Figaro, uwaga! Hrabia Co ja słyszę? Hrabina, Figaro i Zuzanna (na stronie) Bardzo się zdenerwował. (głośno) Co tu robi ten pijak? Hrabia (gwałtownie, do Antonia) Więc jakiś człowiek... ale gdzie jest? Antonio Łobuz uciekł jak szczur I ani się obejrzałem a już go nie było. Zuzanna (cicho do Figara) Wiedziałeś, że paź... Figaro (cicho do Zuzanny) Wszystko wiem. Widziałem go. (Śmieje się głośno.) Ha ha ha! Hrabia (do Figara) Cicho tam. Antonio (do Figara) Z czego się śmiejesz? Figaro (do Antonia) Jesteś wstawiony od rana do wieczora! Hrabia (do Antonia) Powtórz, powtórz, Człowiek wypadł z balkonu? Antonio Z balkonu. Hrabia Do ogrodu? Antonio Do ogrodu. Zuzanna, Hrabina i Figaro Ależ panie, wino przemawia przez niego. Hrabia (do Antonia) Nie przerywaj. Nie widziałeś jego twarzy? Antonio Nie widziałem. Zuzanna i Hrabina (cicho do Figara) Figaro, słyszysz? Figaro (do Antonia) Dość, awanturniku, już zamilknij! (dotykając z niesmakiem kwiatów) Cały ten wrzask o nic. Jeśli już musicie wiedzieć, To ja stamtąd wyskoczyłem! Hrabia Kto? Ty? Hrabina i Zuzanna (na stronie) Tęga głowa! Jaki spryt! Figaro Co za problemy! Hrabia Nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Antonio (do Figara) Kiedy tak przytyłeś? Kiedy skakałeś byłeś znacznie mniejszy. Figaro To normalne kiedy się skacze. Antonio Kto tak twierdzi? Zuzanna i Hrabina (na stronie) Ten dureń będzie się upierał? Hrabia (do Antonia) Co mówiłeś? Antonio Mi on wyglądał na chłopca... Hrabia (gwałtownie) Cherubin! Zuzanna i Hrabina (na stronie) Przeklętnik! Figaro (ironicznie) W tej chwili Siedzi na koniu W drodze do Sewilli. Antonio (z naiwną prostotą) Nie, to nie tak. Żaden koń Z nim nie wyskoczył. Hrabia Skończyła się moja cierpliwość! Koniec tej szopki! Hrabina i Zuzanna (na stronie) Wielkie nieba, jak to się skończy? Hrabia (do Figara) Więc to ty... Figaro (z nonszalancją) Wyskoczyłem. Hrabia Ale dlaczego? Figaro Przestraszyłem się... Hrabia Czego się przestraszyłeś? Figaro (wskazując na pokoje panien służących) Byłem tam, Czekając na tą śliczną buzię... Kiedy nagle usłyszałem niespodziewany hałas. Pan krzyczał... pomyślałem o liściku... Więc wyskoczyłem ogłupiony strachem (masując stopę jakby obolałą) I skręciłem nogę upadając. Antonio Więc to pewnie twoje papiery, Które zgubiłeś... (Podaje Figaro kilka zwiniętych kartek papieru. Hrabia mu je odbiera.) Hrabia Daj mi je! Figaro (cicho do Zuzanny i Hrabiny) Wpadłem w pułapkę. Zuzanna i Hrabina (cicho do Figara) Figaro, uwaga! Hrabia (Rozwija dokument, potem natychmiast zwija go z powrotem.) Powiedz mi, co to za dokument? Figaro (Wyciąga kilka kartek z kieszeni i udaje, że je przegląda.) Momencik, mam ich tyle, proszę zaczekać. Antonio Może to zestawienie jego długów? Figaro Nie, lista karczmarzy. Hrabia (do Figara) Mów. (do Antonia) A ty daj mu spokój. Hrabina, Zuzanna i Figaro (do Antonia) Daj mu/mi spokój i wyjdź. Antonio Dobra, pójdę, ale jeśli jeszcze raz cię znajdę... (wychodzi) Figaro Idź, idź i tak się cię nie boję. Hrabia (Rozwija dokument, potem zwija go na nowo. Do Figara.) Więc?... Hrabina (do Zuzanny, cicho) Wielkie nieba! Patent pazia! Zuzanna (cicho do Figara) Dobry Boże, patent! Hrabia (do Figara, ironicznie) Śmiało! Figaro (udając, że nagle sobie coś przypomniał) Ja zapominalski! To jest patent, Który dał mi chłopak. Hrabia Po co? Figaro (zbity z tropu) Brakuje mu... Hrabia Brakuje mu... Hrabina (cicho do Zuzanny) Pieczęci! Zuzanna (cicho do Figara) Pieczęci! Hrabia (do Figara, który udaje, że się zastanawia) Odpowiedz. Figaro Jest w zwyczaju... Hrabia Dość tego, nie wiesz o co chodzi? Figaro Jest w zwyczaju pieczętować patenty. Hrabia (Spogląda i widzi, że brakuje pieczęci. Drze papier. Na stronie.) Ten łajdak doprowadza mnie do szału, Nic z tego nie rozumiem, tak, itd. (Wściekły wyrzuca papier.) Hrabina i Zuzanna (na stronie) Jeśli przeczekam tę burzę Może jednak nie spotka mnie katastrofa, nie, itd. Figaro (na stronie) Na próżno dyszy i tupie! Biedak wie mniej niż ja, itd. SCENA XII Hrabina, Hrabia, Zuzanna, Figaro, Marcelina, Bartolo i Basilio Marcelina, Basilio i Bartolo (wchodząc, do Hrabiego) Sprawiedliwy panie, Błagamy cię, wysłuchaj nas. Hrabia (na stronie) Przyszli mnie pomścić. Już czuję ulgę. Zuzanna, Hrabina i Figaro (na stronie) Przyszli pokrzyżować moje plany. Jak temu zaradzić? Figaro (do Hrabiego) To troje durniów, O co im może teraz chodzić? Hrabia Dość tego zamieszania. Niech każdy się wypowie. Marcelina Przyrzeczenie małżeństwa On zawarł w tym kontrakcie, A ja żądam, żeby to zobowiązanie Zostało wypełnione. Hrabina, Figaro i Zuzanna Co? Co? Hrabia Wszyscy cicho! Ja sprawę rozsądzę. Bartolo Jako jej adwokat Przybywam w jej obronie. Słuszności jej żądań Zaraz dowiodę. Hrabina, Figaro i Zuzanna To łajdak! Hrabia Wszyscy cicho! Ja sprawę rozsądzę. Basilio Jako człowiek światowy Przybywam żeby zeznać, Że on obiecał ją poślubić W zamian za pożyczkę. Hrabina, Figaro i Zuzanna To troje szaleńców, itd. Hrabia Cisza wszyscy! Zobaczymy, Przeczytamy kontrakt, Wszystko załatwimy porządnie. Hrabia, Marcelina, Bartolo i Basilio (na stronie) Piękny cios, piękny przypadek! Zwycięstwo jest w zasięgu ręki. Jakieś łaskawe bóstwo Musiało ich/nas tutaj sprowadzić! Hrabina, Figaro i Zuzanna Jestem zmieszana/y, ogłupiała/y, Zrozpaczona/y i niespokojna/y! Z pewnością jakiś diabeł Musiał ich tutaj sprowadzić! Koniec aktu II Kategoria:Wesele Figara